All's Fair In Love And War
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: AU Sequel to Alice's Game AU to Juno Cullen if that makes sense 'It had been 10 years since that fateful game of 7 minutes in heaven.' Emmett and Suzie are married, but now Rosalie's back. With new characters. Emmett/OC, Jasper/Alice Edward/OC
1. Carlisle's Scientifical Introduction

Carlisle POV

Hello. As you may know I am Carlisle Cullen. Now I have been researching a way to give vampires biological children and I HAVE FOUND IT! cue dramatic music I take the female's eggs out of her and fertilise them with the male's seminal fluids. The baby grows in the test tube and in nine months Wa la! Baby! Thank you for reading. Now back to your normally scheduled story.


	2. All My Vampires

It had been 10 years since that fateful game of 7 minutes in heaven. After a snowboarding accident gone wrong, I had been turned into a vampire and Emmett and I had been married in a beautiful ceremony under the stars in a forest. Edward had found a girlfriend, Elspeth. She had been part in the Volturi Guard. Edward had snuck her out. The Volturi had come after her, but when they found her married and happy, they had given the happy couple their reluctant blessing. Elspeth was Alice's best friend as she was an expert on shoes and she had a talent for haggling the price down 70%.

About 20 years ago Carlisle found a way for vampires to have biological children. I don't understand it, but I knew within a couple of years Alice and Elspeth had children. Our children grow extremely fast and are frozen at 15 years old. Alice and Jasper had a son called Paul Nicholas Cullen-Hale and Edward and Elspeth had a daughter called Emma Lorena Cullen. My baby, well, babies WE'RE HAVING TWINS (!) are due in 2 months. They are still in the test tube at the moment. We were all have a great time recently. Then Edward started hearing Rosalie's thoughts.


	3. Volturi and Ski Lifts

The day Emmett told me he loved me was the day Rosalie left our coven. She had attacked me and nearly killed me. Emmett got me to Carlisle, resisting my tempting blood all the way. The snowboarding accident came later. I had been snowboarding in the Alps when a ski lift caught on my suit and then released it. I fell 30,000 feet down a mountain as well. I was bitten after my fatal fall. Apparently I turned out dazzling. My brown hair was constantly shiny and luscious, my skin became as white as chin and my blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. We got married straight away, well, after the Volturi checked I was a vampire. SOMEONE told them Em was having a relationship with a human. While they were here, Carlisle showed them his theory of vampire pregnancy. Now Aro and Caius have children. Caius had twin boys: Jason Landon and Julian Lamar. Aro had a daughter: Adrianna Gabrielle. She's just as ruthless as he is.


	4. The Babies Were Coming

She's here. In my house. Not Esme and Carlisle's house but the house that Esme made for us. She walked in, slamming the door, calling for Em. We were in the living room, slow dancing happily, when she saw us. She saw my vampireness, my artificial womb holding the twins and my ring. She leapt at me, thrashing and screaming, determined to kill me. Luckily Emmett saved me. She looked up at him.

"Emmett..." she breathed. She still likes him.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" he asked sternly.

"I have to talk to you, Emmett."

"I'm not speaking to you without Suzie."

"Fine. I have some questions for you."

"Shoot."

"Why did you change her? Or marry her? What is that on her stomach, an artificial womb? Is there a baby in there? Why does she have it? How could you do this to me, Emmett? We had a good stable relationsh-"

"GOOD STABLE RELATIONSHIP! Rosalie, you were demanding and controlling and breaking up with you was the best thing I did in my life, human and vampire!" Emmett exploded. Rosalie looked shocked, then angry. I instinctively pressed up to Emmett. He rested his hand on the artificial womb protectively. I was so proud of him; he was a father already.

"How can she even have children? Answer me that. How can she have your child when I never could?" I answered.

"Carlisle found a way for vampires to have biological children. Alice and Jasper have a son, Paul and Edward and his wife Elspeth have a daughter, Emma."

"And you?" she asked snootily.

"7 months."

"Good luck with the baby." As she turned to leave, she pushed me in the stomach and ran. Emmett caught me but the artificial womb rumbled. The babies were coming.


	5. Colette, Jeff and Rosalie

After two hours I came out of the surgery I had to have to get the twins out.

"Suzie!" Emmett rushed over. I smiled. Em always reassured me. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Esme came in. Alice gave me the girl and Esme gave Emmett the boy.

"What are their names?" Jasper asked.

"Colette Abigail and Jeff Mathias." I replied. Esme burst into dry sobs.

"I have a grandson! They're beautiful!"

"Hey! I had a son too!" Alice cried. Everyone looked at her.

"Ok, I'll be quiet now."

They left us with our children. However, Rosalie interrupted us. I hissed as Emmett gave me Colette, who he had been holding. Rosalie held up her hands.

"Relax." she laughed.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" Emmett asked through clenched teeth. Rosalie stared seductively at him.

"I want you, Emmett. I can't stop thinking about you. We can adopt, Emmett, we'll have to. I saw Carlisle. Em, I'm infertile."

"Thank god." Emmett spat. Rosalie left, furious.


	6. Epilogue

It's been 18 years since we last saw Rosalie. She was last seen in Tunisia with a vampire called Kyle. Elspeth and Alice had more children. Elspeth had a boy Edward Anthony Jr. Alice had 3 boys: Jasper Wayne, Jackson Todd and Ralph Owen. She also had a daughter, Olivia Melissa. Kate and Garrett from the Denali coven also had a couple of sprogs: Noel Jayden and Sarah Lily. Emmett and I didn't have any more children. Our lives are perfect enough as is.

**A/N: Well! This is the end of the AU sequel. The whole two sequels for Alice's Game is on my profile. I really like writing these sequels, I might write some more on these sequels (um, that didn't make sense). Please review and tell me what you liked. Also, ideas for the sequel sequels would be good. Keep writing! :)**


End file.
